


Shots Fired

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Competitive Lassiter, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Friendly competition, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: The gun scene from the pilot but with Carlton rather than Lucinda.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before, but here's my take.

Carlton raised his gun and pointed it towards the target.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Each shot was loud. Each shot hit the target precisely. Carlton cackled and removed his ear muffs.

“Beat that,” he smirked, turning to face Spencer.

“Not to brag,” Spencer responded. “But I have perfect aim.”

Carlton scoffed. “Prove it.”

Spencer wiggled his eyebrows before he lifted his ear muffs. Carlton quickly followed. He watched as Spencer raised his gun and lined up the target. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Carlton’s jaw dropped.

Spencer had hit all the targets. Exactly where he had hit them.

Carlton scowled before he reached for another round. Spencer had laid the challenge. A challenge that Carlton was determined to win.


End file.
